The Hacker and the Bee
by CosmicGalaxy
Summary: Alex Clark is Sam's childhood friend and a hacker, she doesn't have much friends because of her love with technology,Alex and Sam's world will change in the form of a Camaro, BumblebeexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I got bored and decided to write this story.**

**Takes place during the 2007 movie, but my memory is a bit rusty, so sorry if there is a few mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, well if I did, I wouldn't be sitting at home now would I?**

**Warning, there will be swearing.**

"Alright Mr Witwicky." The teacher called out "Your up."

Sam stands up with a rucksack, he looks over to a girl who appeared to be sixteen with jet black hair in a pony tail, green eyes, tan skin tone winking at him and mouthing good luck.

She was wearing a white thin jumper, jeans and white tennis shoes with pink socks.

Walking over to a table he dumps all the stuff from the rucksack.

"Sorry." He mumbled "Lot of stuff."

The girl eyes widen as her chair was kicked, she turns to face Trent who was smirking.

"Alex Clark! Is there anything wrong?"

Alex turns quickly.

"Nope!" She beamed "Not at all sir! Carry on!"

"Alright um. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, captain Archibald Witwicky. A very famous explorer. In fact, he was the first one to explore the Arctic circle, which was a big deal."

Alex watched as Sam holds out a old map.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave soldiers straight into the Arctic shelf."

Sam winches as something hits him on the nose. Alex growls and turns.

"Trent! Can't you stay still for one minute!"

"Alex!"

She growls and glares at Trent before turning back.

"That's the story. And I have some of the basic instrument and tools used by the 19th- century seamen." Sam stated with a hint of nervousness " This here is the quadrant. Which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way"

There was a few snickers, until Mr Hosney glared at them all.

"Like uhm...sextant here."

There was more snickering, until Mr Hosney raised a red card.

"$50 for this, quite a bargain if I say so myself...oh and these are my grandfather's glasses."

Alex blinks and notices the scratch marks.

"Alright Mr Witwicky, this isn't really a show and tell and your grandfather wouldn't be proud of what your doing." Mr Hosney spoke out irritated.

"I know." He sighs "but I'm trying to sell these to fund my car."

Alex frowns slightly.

"Anyway" Sam starts holding two sheets, one of them a news paper "Unfortunately the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered-"

He was interrupted as the bell went.

Alex stretches and stands up, Mr Hosney eying her.

"Aren't you going?" He asks.

"Nope, waiting for Sam." Alex replies.

"Soo, that was good, right?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Um...i say that was a B-."

Sam's eyes widen slightly.

"Because you were talking crap in my classroom." Mr Hosney states as Alex looks at the glasses.

"...Can you do me a favor?" Sam asks as he walks forward."

Mr Hosney lets off a sigh "What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second, you see my father? The guy in the green car"

The teacher blinks and looks out the window."Yeah?"

"Alright I wanna tell you a dream. A boy dream. And a man promise to his son."

Alex eyes him with confusion.

"He said "I'm gonna buy a car. But I want you to bring me $2'000 and three As." Alright I got the money and two As." Sam puts his hands together "B- _poof!_ Dream gone." Sam said, spreading his hands.

"Come on sir." Alex piped up "It wasn't that bad."

"No-"

"Pleeease."

Mr Hosney grunts as Alex does a pout and a puppy eyed look.

"Thanks Alex!" Sam called out cheerfully "I owe you!"

"Heh, no problem Sam." Alex spoke up "I'm very convincing."

The two hop in the car. Sam in the front, while Alex sat in the back.

"So, is it an A?"

"It's A- but it's still an A." Alex states.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see...It's an A "

"So I'm good?" Sam asks.

"Your good."

Sam and Alex give each other a high five.

"Alex your helping me choose a car!"

Alex giggles.

"It'll be my honor."

"Have I got a surprise for you." Ron states as he passes a Porsche dealership.

"What kind?" Sam asks, but froze after saying the sentence as Ron turns to the dealership.

"No way!" Sam exclaims.

"Yeah a little surprise." Ron replies amused.

"No... no, no, no, no, no Dad! Your kidding!" Sam growls irritated. Alex lets off a giggle

"Yeah I am, your not going to get Porsche as your first car." Ron states as Alex snickers.

"You think it's funny?" Sam asks as Alex snickers again.

"Yeah I think it's funny, so does Alex." Ron replies.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asks slightly irritated, ignoring Alex in the back.

"Do you think I would get you a Porsche as your first car?" Ron asks as he pulls up.

Sam was arguing with Ron as Alex hops out. She looks around.

_'Anything here he'll like?' _Alex thought as she takes a wonder just as Bobby makes a appearance.

Alex frowns as she passes some cars. Her eyes widening as her gaze came upon a 1976 Chevy Camaro which was yellow with black stripes.

"Hello handsome!" Alex cooed as she runs a finger on the bonnet.

Alex hops into the driver seat, her fingers rubbing on the seat, she giggles as it purrs, finger running over the steering wheel, her eyes widening slightly to see a symbol.

_'What the heck is that?' _Alex thought.

"Move over Alex I wanna test it out." Sam called out.

Alex sticks her tongue out and moves over.

"Feels good." Sam mutters. Alex lets off a smile as she stretches.

"How much?" Ron asks as Alex sits up.

"Well...Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job." Bobby pointed out. Sam interrupted immediately.

"But the paint is faded." Sam argued.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"Five grand." He finally said. Alex winches.

"I'm not paying that much, sorry." Ron states.

"Alright kiddies, out the car!"

"No, no, no, no, no, you said cars pick their drivers." Sam protested.

"Sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father, out."

Sam grunts as he exits. Alex frowns and hops back into the driver seat, her finger running across the dash board, she smiles to hear the engine shudder

"Now this is 4 Gs is a beauty." Bobby said beaming.

Alex rolls her eyes and rubs her thumbs on the steering wheel, her gaze going to a air freshener saying 'Bee-otch' and a disco ball.

"Or there is a fiesta."

"I don't want a Fiesta!" Sam pouts. Alex gets out of the driver seat.

"This engine is classic right here." Bobby said as he hops into a bug.

Once again Alex rolls her eyes as she closes the door, the passenger door opens instead, her eyes widen with shock as she covers her mouth.

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Alex exclaims as Sam snickers.

"Not to worry, Manny will fix it." Bobby replies.

_'Bad car Bee' _Alex thought smiling _'Bee, not a bad name...Bumblebee!' _

"Now this one is my favorite, drove it all the way from Alabamy." Bobby said.

Suddenly the radio turns on, changing channels and turning the volume up. Alex ducks as glass shatters all around them.

"What the hell!" Alex exclaims as Sam goes over to her.

"You alright Alex?" Sam asks concerned.

"$4,000!"

**First chapter done kiddies XD**

**Reviews are love, please review and I'll drop of a Transformer wrapped up in a large ribbon with a nice bow to match on your front garden. **

**Doesn't matter what side they're on XD.**

**Oh and flowers for free :P. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Grief! I wasn't expecting a lot of response on this story! Thank you all for some wonderful reviews.**

**Onwards! To the next chapter!**

**More Swearing ahead. And in future chapters.**

Alex grins as she types onto the laptop, rummaging through files on the screen.

_'Alright then.'_ Alex thought _'Watch out you poor laptops and computers.' _

Alex looks at the time, it was the weekend, much to the joy of Alex.

She sighs and gets up, going towards her cupboard of clothing

Alex lets off a grin and steps outside, wearing a black long sleeved hoodie with yellow stripes on the side of the arms, jeans and white trainers.

Alex walks over to the car and grins.

"How is Bee today." Alex cooed.

The engine let off a purr as Alex giggles.

She looks over and smirks slightly to see Ron building his path.

"Ron this one is uneven and this one is wobbly." Judy calls out.

"Hi Ron, Judy." Alex calls out.

"Hello Alex." Judy beamed.

Alex smiles as she hears the back door open. Alex watches Sam walk along the grass, much to the annoyance of Ron.

"I don't like footprints on my grass." Ron growls.

"Huh?...Dad there isn't-"

"That's why I built my path. Now why don't you move off the grass and onto the path."

Sam rolls his eyes as Alex giggles.

"I want you home by 11 o'clock." Judy calls out.

Alex smiles and hops into the passenger seat. Sam getting into the driver seat.

"11 o'clock." Judy calls again.

"Let's go, we gotta pick Miles up."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure were invited to this party?" Miles asks from the passenger seat.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Of course we are Miles, it's a lake, it's public property."

Alex shakes her head from the back seat as her, Miles and Sam gets out of the car once it was parked.

Alex watches Miles climb up a tree while Sam started to talk nervously and in gibberish whilst near Mikaela. Alex smiles and leans against Bumblebee.

"Hey sweet stuff." A voice sneers.

Alex growls and one eye snaps open as Trent leans next to her.

"Why is a cute girl like you, hanging around with those losers?" Trent asks smirking.

"You wanna lose a tooth Trent?" Alex asks growling. "I'll be more than happy to punch you and force you to swallow that tooth you lose."

Trent chuckles.

"Fighting talk, I like that."

Alex growls and flips the bird to him.

"Touche." Trent chuckles.

"Up yours!" Alex growls again "Get the hell away from me or that pretty nose of yours will be bleeding and broken."

Trent backed away slowly, when Alex made a threat, damn it she will keep to the threat.

She sighs and sits in the back of the car.

"Fucking asshole." Alex growls as the engine rumbles in a reply.

At the corner of her eye she watches Mikaela shove Trent away and walk off, fuming. Alex blinks.

Her and Mikaela was paired up once in a History class as they were discussing something about wars

Alex has to admit .Mikaela was not a bad person at all, it's just the people she hangs with that really annoys Alex.

Alex frowns as she watches Miles climb through the open window of the passenger side.

"_Who's gonna drive you home?" _Suddenly blared through the radio.

Alex tilts her head slightly.

"I am." Sam mumbles.

"What!" Miles exclaims disbelief "She's with the jockeys man!"

"Out." Sam growls.

"Why can't you dump her in the back with Alex?" Miles asks.

"What! No!" Sam exclaims angrily "Get out of the car!"

"Why!"

"Miles she lives 10 miles from here! Out!"

Alex was startled to see the door open all of a sudden, tossing Miles out then slamming the door. Sam blinks before driving off.

"Sam I don't think Bumblebee likes Miles." Alex mutters.

"Bumblebee? You named my car Bumblebee?" Sam asks highly amused.

"Of course!" Alex snaps "It suits him!"

Sam lets off a laugh as he finally catches up with Mikaela.

"Um...Hey." Sam stammers.

"Hi..."

"Hey." Alex piped up.

"Alex?" Mikaela asks stunned.

"Wait, you know each other?" Sam asks confused.

"Yeah, we were paired up in History once." Alex explains.

Sam shakes his head as he opens the door for Mikaela.

Alex snuggles into the seats as the two have a conversation.

She frowns and smirks as Bumblebee started to play up. Sam silently cursing to himself. Mikaela asks Sam to pop the hood, of which he complies.

Alex sighs and winches slightly at the throbbing pain at her head.

She watches Mikaela grab her stuff and start to walk.

Of course Sam started to follow, rambling about something Alex couldn't be asked to follow.

She fell asleep.

It was dark in Alex's room, her eyes flutter open.

"How did I get here?" She mumbles.

Alex blinks. Sam must of gave her a piggyback into the house and dumped her onto the bed. She looks down to see herself fully clothed.

Alex blinks to hear a engine turn on, then some yelling. Her eyes widen.

"Bee!"

She quickly slips on a pair of white flat shoes and rushes downstairs. Once opening the front door and closing it. Sam was seen on a bike. Alex grabs her own by the side of the house and peddles to catch up.

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Alex panted slightly as she never peddles this fast.

"Someone stole my car!" Sam replies.

"WHAT!" Alex replies, fully awake.

Alex follows Sam, as quick as she can go.

Both ends up in a train yard, as a train passed by. Sam dumps his bike. Alex following suite.

Sam grumbles something. Alex looks around until she hears...Heavy footsteps.

Heavy footsteps?

Alex walks over, her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"B-Bee?" She whispers as Sam catches up.

"Holy...Shit."

In front of them is a tall yellow bot, which was moving around

"Alex, are you seeing this?" Sam asks, taking his phone out.

Alex only dumbly nods as he shines a light into the sky.

_'The same symbol on the steering wheel.' _Alex thought.

Sam moves closer. Alex following not far behind.

Both freeze in place as growling could be heard, both turn to see two Rottweilers glaring and growling, teeth baring.

"N-nice doggies." Alex stammers.

Her eyes widen as they break from the chain.

"Shit, Alex! Go, go, go, go." Sam yells as he runs.

Alex yelps and follows not too far behind as the two Rottweilers follow.

Sam runs into a abandoned warehouse and getting onto some metal crates. Alex following, only to feel a sharp pain in her hand and wrist.

"Alex!" Sam yelps as he kicks a dog.

She screams as a burning pain was on her hand, she could feel blood seep but the pain was overwhelming.

There was the sound of a engine roaring as the wood snaps as Bumblebee appears onto the scene and did a twist before opening the door.

Alex's hand was trembling from the pain that the dog did, she could of sworn she heard Bee chirp with concern.

Sam runs out the building, Dragging Alex by the arm gently. Just as a cop car pulled up.

"Whoa, listen, listen, good your here." Sam said with relief.

"Let me see your hands! Both of you!" The cop hollers as he points the gun at the two.

Sam raises his hands, but Alex was struggling badly.

"But officer!" Sam protested "My friend is hurt! She need medical help!"

The officer looks at the wound and winches slightly as if he was bitten himself.

"Shut it you! Put your hands in the air!" The cop growls. "As for your friend, that wound will be stitched and covered."

"By who?" Alex asks winching.

"By your aunt."

Alex lets off a groan.

Her aunt Mary is gonna go Apeshit.

**All done folks! Sorry about the delay. **

**Review are love, please review and I'll hog tie Starscream and dump him in a field for you Transformers fans out there :D **

**How do the cops know about her aunt? All will be revealed later or soon, depends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, please Review at the end of the story, thank you and have a nice day. **

"Look I cannot be any clearer then how I am being crystal clear. It stood up."

Alex rolls her eyes slightly as she winches from the throbbing pain

"It just stood up." The cop mumbles.

Turns out the dog had bitten Alex between the hand and wrist and just as she predicted, her aunt went Apeshit, stitched it up, put some stuff which stings and gave a rabie vaccine to be on the safe side before bandaging it up.

"Wow, really neat. Ok cheifie fill her up, no drippy drippy." the cop said as Alex's eyes widen.

"You think he's on drugs?" Alex asks irritated.

Alex growls and glares at the cop, who glared back

"What are you rolling? Uh? Whippets, goofballs, a little wowie sauce with it?" he asks as Alex grunts.

"He's not on drugs!" Alex growls.

"Then what are these then? Found it in your pockets." The cop states as he holds up a tub of pills which had 'Mojo' on it.

Alex slapped her forehead just as the cop reads the label.

"Mojo...is that what the kids are loving now days? A little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam answers, Alex letting off a small cackle.

"You know, a Chihuahua, a little." Ron mutters.

Alex noticed Sam had spotted the gun in the guy's holster.

"Oh for the love of god." Alex grumbles.

"You eyeing my piece 50 cent huh? You wanna go? Make something happen, do it. Because I will arrest your ass again." The guy mumbles.

"Are you on drugs yourself?" Sam mumbles back

Alex lets off a cackle as Ron glares at her.

Alex sighs as she lies on her bed, looking down at her hand she growls softly.

she jumps as her phone goes off 'Move Along' as the ring tone. Alex looks to see who was calling and answers as 'Sam' was shown.

"Sup Sam?" Alex spoke.

"_Alex!"_ He whimpers _"listen to me, listen to me, I called Miles, he didn't believe me. The car came back ; Satan's Camaro is back it's on my front yard, it's stalking me!"_

Alex stood up, almost dropping her mobile in the process.

"Stay inside Sam." Alex ordered as she hangs up.

Grabbing her black and yellow zip up hoodie she quickly puts it on, along with her white tennis shoes.

Going outside quickly Alex closes the door, just as Sam said, the Camaro was sitting near the wall, closer than normal.

"Bee?" She asks.

The car spun and stared at her, she notices it lowers itself, as if it's ashamed or guilty.

"Bee..."

Alex walks a little closer.

"What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

She relied it flicker one of it's left light at her left bandaged hand.

"Hmm?...Aww Bee, you shouldn't feel guilty." Alex cooed.

She watches the car drive off, she blinks before frowning.

Her mind went to last night, was that real, or a fragment of her imagination. She blinks and shakes her head, just in time to see Sam ride a pink bike, her eyes widen and grabs her Uncle's bike just as Bumblebee chases him.

"Sam! Sam wait for mee!"

Alex peddles as fast as her legs can go, she manages to catch up.

"Sam! Sam watch out for that-"

It was too late as Sam does a flip on a piece of pavement sticking up slightly.

"-Pavement."

"That was awesome." Mikaela mutters.

"Yeah...I guess it was."

Alex shakes her head as Sam gets back onto the bike, starting to peddle again. Alex not far behind.

Both were off the bike and looking around, until a cop car showed up.

"Oh officer! Thank god!" Sam cries as he walks over.

Alex shivers a bit, this car was letting off a bad vibe, well, in Alex's book anyway.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Sam cries as he moves backward as the car goes forward.

Both froze to see it wasn't moving. Alex letting off a scream as it started to shift and move. Sam didn't have time to react as it changed and slammed Sam onto a car bonnet.

"Sam!" Alex cries.

"Are you Ladiesman217!" it growled.

"Wha?"

"Are you Ladiesman217!" It spoke even more harsher.

"Huh?"

"Where is the item!"

Both Alex and Sam exchange glances.

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!" It roared.

Bee had appeared and knocked the other mech out of the way, giving Sam and Alex a chance to run.

"Run!"

Alex didn't need to be told twice as the two run as fast as they can go.

The make it out the warehouse. Sam knocking Mikaela off her scooter.

"Sam!" Alex growls.

"What's your problem Sam!" Mikaela asks annoyed.

"Listen, there is this monster following us!" Sam exclaims as Alex turns around.

Her eyes widen as it was catching up.

"Here it comes!"

Alex could hear a engine.

"Bee! Guys duck!"

All had hit the ground as Bumblebee whacked it, knocking the other one to the floor.

"Ah!" Alex beamed "Thanks Bumblebee!"

Alex immediately hopped into the back seat.

"Well! Why are you two standing there like a lemon! GET IN!"

Sam and Mikaela didn't need to be told twice as they get in the car.

"Go, go, go, go, move it, move it, move it!" Sam orders as the engine roar to life.

"Oh god we're going to die! We're going to die!" Mikaela screams.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, trust me he's a kick ass driver." Sam yells over the screaming.

Alex lets off a scream as they drove through a window coloured glass.

"Holy shit!"

They relied it lead then into another warehouse. Alex lets off a moan as they were avoiding junk, broken down cars and wood. Alex shrieks as they barely avoid hitting the same not-so-friendly police car. Alex letting off a giggle and a yelp as a tune was heard blaring through the radio.

They have driven for hours, as it now gets dark. Alex lies across the back seat while Sam and Mikaela were gripping the seats. The car backed up against a building as the lights were now low. Alex moans as she hears the locks.

"Dammit Bee!" Alex growls as she tries to open the door.

"Locked in." Sam sighs.

"Ah well." Alex sighs "At least Bumblebee got away from that monster.

"Bumblebee?" Mikaela asks amused.

"What? It's his name." Alex protested.

All three yelped as the engine roared to life, shooting from their position, almost hitting the police car at the same time.

They went over a small bridge, before bee spun and opened the door, throwing all three out.

"Ow god Dammit all!" Alex growls as she lands on her injured hand.

All three watch in disbelief as he started to transform, Alex was staring at the same bot they saw the other night. She watches Bee get into a fighting position just as the cop car arrives.

Alex yelps as it also transforms. Immediately slamming into the younger bot, sending them both flying backwards.

All three stand up just as something comes flying out of the large police cop, something small and grey just as Bee knocks him into a building, causing a bang and sparks to fly everywhere

"Holy shit!" Alex almost screamed "What the fuck is that thing!"

the smaller bot headed towards them, muttering and clicking.

All three ran, as it was still following them, darting between the junk with ease.

Sam yelps as he falls over.

"Holy shit! It's got me! Oh god!" Sam yells as he crawls away.

Alex growls and runs over.

"Get off him you little piece of shit!" she growls as she kicks it.

It came back and grabbed Sam again, he struggled, his pants falling down in the process. Alex threw a rock, it growls and lands on her head, she shrieks and moves around.

"Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

Alex wriggles until it falls off and goes after Sam again, him leaning against a wire fence. Alex could see Mikaela saw it in half.

"Not so tough without a head." Sam sneers as he kicks it.

There was silence all around them, until heavy metallic footsteps were heard.

Alex looks towards the sounds and walks closer. Sam almost grabbing her arm but misses. No sound from the other one.

Alex moves closer to have a good look at the tall bot.

"What is it?" Mikaela asks.

"A robot." Sam mutters.

Alex looks up and down, to see the car doors on the back, the legs were thick and the arms were also thick.

"It's advanced, probably Japanese." Sam mutters quietly

"Sam..." Alex breathed "I don't think the Japanese built this, it's too advanced for the Japanese, it moves on it own, it has a personality of it's own, it transforms into your car, I don't think the Japanese did this at all."

"Can you talk?" Sam finally asks.

"_XM satellite radio...digital cable bring you...broadcasting system" _Alex smiles.

"You...You talk through the radio." Alex states as he chirps and claps.

"_Thank you, your beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful." _Alex felt herself blush.

"So last night, what was that?" Sam asks

"_Message from Starfleet, captain...through the vastness of space...angels will reign down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!" _Alex laughs slightly.

"What? Angels? Are you alien?" Mikaela asks as Bee starts to transform back.

"_Anymore questions you would like to ask?" _a voice came from the radio as the doors open.

Alex grins and runs over and jumps into the back, she sees Sam and Mikaela say something but she ignored them.

"I'm so giving you a wash and wax!" Alex exclaims as a happy chirp came from the radio.

"The car is a good driver." Mikaela mutters softly.

"I know." Sam murmurs.

"I agree." Alex whispers as the ride was smooth "Really good."

"Maybe you should sit on my lap." Sam mutters.

"Why?" Mikaela asks confused.

"I have a seatbelt, you know, safety first."

Alex looks in disbelief as Mikaela moves from the back to the front, sitting on Sam's lap, as he pulls the seatbelt on them.

"You know, the seatbelt thing was a good idea." Mikaela mutters as Sam laughs softly into her denim jacket.

"Thanks."

Silence.

"You know one thing I don't get." Mikaela mutters "Why, if he is suppose to be some super- advanced robot, why does he turn back into this crap Camaro.

The wheels screech to a halt as all doors open and seatbelts flying off, tossing the three teenagers out.

"Ow! Fuck!" Alex cries as she lands on her bandaged hand.

"Great now...See? Now you pissed him off! That Car is sensitive." Sam growls.

Alex groans and sits up.

"I mean $4,000 just drove off!" Sam cried as Alex stands up.

"Bumblebee!" Alex whined "Please come back."

All of a sudden a Camaro shows up but not the old version, but a fine looking 2007 Chevy Camaro. Alex's eyes widen before she squeals.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeaks happily.

The car doors open and Alex immediately hops into the back, she sighs happily as a new smell of leather was on the seats. The other two getting in the front

Sam and Mikaela look around in disbelief. Just as Bee drives off.

Alex watches Bee open the gates gently to a private property.

"What the!" Alex exclaims as four fire balls were seen in the sky.

She gets out of the car as it flies just above their heads. Alex runs over to see where it crashed, Sam and Mikaela following. Alex comes to a stop to see it was coming apart. Emerging from the pod was something similar to Bumblebee but a bit taller and looking more naked as there were no parts.

It looks around before looking at Alex for a slit second before disappearing.

**Done!**

**Long chapter is long X_X**

**That review button, press it fools XD.**

**Please review and...um...I'll stuff Ironhide in a box with wrapping XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention Transformers fans, chapter four has landed, have a nice day or night. **

**And don't forget to review my lovelies.**

The three teens and Bumblebee were driving down a alleyway. It was quiet, not a single person in sight. Alex felt very uncomfortable.

"I don't like this." Alex whispers "It's too quiet."

"I know how you feel Alex." Sam mutters.

Alex tenses up, but relaxes slightly as a soothing song was played through the radio.

"Should we get out?" Sam asks.

"Not much choice." Alex mutters as she opens the door and gets out.

Alex perks up as engines can be heard, followed by a siren.

_'We're doomed.' _Alex thought.

Once they were close. Alex could tell which one was which, the first one is a large black GMC Topkick, a search and rescue Hummer, a fine looking Pontiac Solstice GXP, and a Peterbuilt 379 semi with a red and blue colour scheme with flames. Alex felt a lump in her throat.

"Oh god." She breathed.

Alex watches Bumblebee join the other vehicles. Her heart skips a beat as they start to shift and transform.

The semi was huge, even taller than Bumblebee and the other ones.

It stood straight and tall, it had that powerful leader look, which was scaring the hell out of Alex.

"I feel so small." She mutters.

It got onto one knee. Alex looks away for a split second muttering something, before turning back, she squeaks like a mouse being stepped on, as it was eyeing them, he had the same colour blue as Bumblebee, that reminded Alex of the blue sky and ocean.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, the descendant of Archibald Witwicky." it spoke in a smooth, deep, yet powerful voice.

"They know your name Sam." Mikaela breathed.

"And his great, great, grandfathers name too." Alex added nodding.

"...Yeah."

Alex almost squealed but managed to keep quiet.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisums from the planet Cybertron."

"Gosh." Alex whispers excitedly.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer spoke up.

"Autobots." Sam mutters.

"Autobots!" Alex exclaims "You know, that sounded nice on the tongue." she mutters, receiving a chuckle from Optimus.

"What's crackin' little bitches." the Solstice spoke up.

"My first Lieutenant Designation Jazz." Optimus introduced.

Alex smiles as she watches him do a flip, then a nice looking pose.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He spoke, sitting on a broken car.

"So tell me." Alex piped up "Where did you learn those funky moves?"

"It's a talent of mine lil lady." Jazz replies, getting a annoyed chirp from Bumblebee.

"Oh really?" She asks smirking "you didn't look it up did you?"

"Oooh, sassy back talk, I like that."

"How'd did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks while Alex and Jazz have a friendly argument.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus spoke.

"Ah the internet." Alex sighs "You can find anything on the internet these days, even the location to the nearest McDonalds."

Suddenly the bot between Jazz and Bumblebee moved. Alex grins as the two cannons rotate and move. Sam going pale.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said as the cannons were aimed at them.

"You feeling lucky punks." Ironhide growls.

"Sweet!" Alex exclaims as Sam shakes his head.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus warned. Alex gaze looked at the cannons, her grin getting bigger.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show my cannons."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus pointed out at the last mech.

Ratchet pondered for a few seconds.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Sam looks away while Mikaela rubs the back of her head. Alex gags and takes a couple of steps sideways.

"ewww!"

"And the other female has a injury on her hand that is healing."

Alex was startled.

"You can detect that?" Alex asks shocked.

"May I see?" Ratchet asks, holding out a hand.

Alex hesitated for a few seconds before walking over, sitting on the waiting hand, holding out her left hand.

"Jesus Alex!" Mikaela gasps "What happened!"

"A not-so-friendly Rottweiler decided to have a bite of my hand." Alex pipes, receiving glances.

"How bad?" Jazz asks curious.

"It required stitches and not the sticky ones too."

"Oh god." Mikaela moaned. "Not the needle and thread one?"

"Unfortunately yes." Alex mutters as she looks at some of the disgusted faces "My Aunt gave me some Anesthetic to numb the pain, then some stuff to stop a infection, then a rabies vaccine."

"So tell me, what does your carer do?" Ratchet asks.

"She's a nurse." Alex pipes "I'm sure one of you have bound to pass a building with vehicles that had 'Ambulance' on the side."

"Isn't that, what you humans call...a 'hospital'?" Ratchet asks, unsure of the last word.

"Yeah, your right, it is." Alex states "Now...Um...back to business." she adds as she runs over to Sam who was looking green.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee." Optimus motioned to said bot.

"Heh. Told you it was Bumblebee Sam." Alex sneers

"Bumblebee? That's your real name?" Sam asks.

"_Check to the rep, yep second to none."_

Alex giggles which once again received a chirp.

"So you're my guardian huh?" Sam asks.

Alex frowns to see Ratchet point a red lazor at his throat.

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle, I'm still working on them" Ratchet explains as Bee coughs.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asks.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before before Megatron." Optimus replies.

"Mega-what?" he questions.

Optimus presses something at the side of the head and a hologram appeared. Alex blood went cold at the sight of Megatron as Optimus tells the tales of Cybertron and the All Spark.

"The Coordinates to the cube located on Earth were imprinted on the glasses." Optimus explains.

"How do you know about his glasses?" Sam asks.

"EBay." Optimus replies.

SMACK!

Sam yelps which startled most of them.

"Ow! Alex! What was that for!" Sam growls.

"I TOLD you to NOT sell those GLASSES Sam!" Alex exclaims angrily "But NOOO! You didn't listen to me! If you HAVE sold them I swear to god I will hurt you so bad you will be begging for mercy!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

Sam winches.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use it's powers to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet spoke.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus spoke slowly.

Alex and Mikaela exchange alarmed glances.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus spoke slowly.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela breathed.

Bumblebee pulls up at Sam's place as he gets out the car. Alex following.

"Mikaela, five minutes...Alex."

She smirks.

"I need to inside the house for something, I'll catch up."

Sam nods and goes to his place, while Alex goes to hers.

She quickly heads inside and rushes upstairs, putting on some black fingerless gloves and white trainers with two yellow stripes.

Alex shakes her head at the commotion and goes in the garden, smirking.

"You lot can't stay still for five minutes can't you?" Alex asks highly amused.

All look down to Alex, a bit alarmed.

"Is Sam having any luck?" Alex asks as she looks around at the garden.

"Not really." Ironhide mutters.

"We need to hurry, there isn't much time." Optimus spoke.

She sighs.

"Hey Bee."

Bumblebee perks up.

"Give me a lift please."

Bumblebee chirps as Alex climbed onto his hand, climbing through the window once close enough.

"Need help Sam?" Alex asks as she starts to look around. Sam nodding.

"Yeah, thanks." He said looking around.

Alex lets of a frustrated sigh as she looks around. She sees Mikaela being lifted up also

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela spoke as Alex helps her.

"Alex you take that side, Mikaela the other." Sam orders

Both nods and looks around. Alex looks out the window, her eyes widen. Ron was soo going to be pissed off.

"Sam, the yard." Alex noted

He looks out the window, his eyes widen.

"Dammit!"

Alex frowns slightly.

"I'm going downstairs."

Sam's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yep."

Sam shakes his head as Alex creeps out the door and down the hallway.

She looks around as she goes by the stairs.

It didn't help that the earth started to shake. Alex looks over amused to see Ratchet on the ground with the electric wires all over him.

"Earthquake! Earthquake! Get under the table Judy, Judy get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!" Ron exclaims as he gets under the table.

Alex looks on highly amused as Judy asks how he got over there so fast, there was a flicker then darkness. Alex groans softly.

Having a idea she opens the front door and slams it, standing at the stairs. Judy rushing over.

"Alex! Are you alright?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, I felt the earth shake so I rushed and got inside." Alex explains.

"Oh that's good." She sighs.

"Judy, where have you left the torches? Oh, you ok Alex?"

"They're under the cupboard, under the stairs." Judy calls out.

"Alex wait here, the earth might shake again." Ron states.

Alex nods and watches the two walk upstairs.

"Sam!" Ron calls out.

"Your more than welcome to explore downstairs Alex." Judy explains

Alex nods and watches the two, she grins and jogs over to the living room area, she was startled to see Bee, who waved.

Alex shakes her head as she rummages.

"Where are you, you stupid glasses." Alex growls.

"Were you...Masturbating?" Judy asks.

Alex lets off a small cackle, she felt bad for Mikaela at this moment.

"Where's my bag?" Sam asks from upstairs after the awkward conversation.

"It's on the bench, in the kitchen." Judy replies.

She can hear Sam rush downstairs and whiz past Alex to the kitchen.

"I got them!" Sam cries happily.

Alex grins.

"Let's give these to the Autobots." Sam spoke as Alex nods just as the doorbell rings.

"Look, I need you two to distract my parents while I give these to Optimus." Sam states as the girls nod.

"I got it."

"Ron...there are guys on the front lawn."

All three exchange glances.

"What the hell is going on!" Ron asks growling as men in black suits appeared.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." the man spoke.

"They're ripping my rose bush apart!" Judy growls as there was more talk from the adults. Ron threatening the creepy guy in the suit about suing

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"How you doing son, is your name Sam?" The creepy man asks.

"Yeah..." Sam mutters as they were thrashing the front yard.

"You...Your Alex Clark, youngest hacker and code cracker, and also a expert with technology."

Alex narrows her eyes as Mikaela puts a hand on her shoulder.

"And you are..."

"Mikaela." She replies coldly.

"I need you to come with us." Creepy spoke. Ron stepped in.

"Hey wait a minute." Ron growls.

"Sir, I am asking kindly, back off."Creep growls.

"Your not taking my son or his friends." Ron states.

"Oh really? You going to try and get rough with us?" Creep asks growling.

"That can be arranged!" Alex growls as she cracks her knuckles. "I'll be more than happy to give you a black eye!"

"Listen I will call the cops if I have to because there is something fishy going on around here." Ron said.

"Yeah, there is something fishy going on, about you, your son, your little friends, your taco bell dog and your whole operation you got going on around here." Creepy growls.

"What operation?" Ron asks confused.

"That is what we're about to find out." He mutters.

Alex notice him snatch some sort of machine.

"Son?"

"Yeah?" Sam asks.

"Step forward."

Sam gulps and does what he is told, the machine scans him and starts to beep like crazy.

"Bingo, tag 'em and bag 'em."

There were angry yells from Judy and Ron as all were handcuffed, the teens going in a separate car. Ron yelling something about a lawyer.

**I'm done :3.**

**Once again, long chapter is long DX.**

**Yes, you learned what Alex's aunt does, her uncle? You will find out a little later.**

**Review my lovelies and I will sneak you onto the Nemesis X3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers...I got nothing to say. **

**Enjoy darlings :D.**

"So Ladiesman217...That's your username, right?" Creep asked.

All three were jammed in the back. Alex gritting her teeth due to the fact the cuffs were digging into her injured hand, as if salt was put in the wound.

"Yeah but to let you know, it was a typo, I ran with it." Sam replies.

"What you make of this?" Creep sneers as he played a video.

"That you?" He asks.

"Yeah that sounds like Ladiesman." Mikaela spoke coldly.

"You ok Alex?" Sam asks concerned.

"I would be." Alex hissed "If these FUCKING CUFFS WEREN'T DIGGING INTO MY INJURED HAND!"

All except Mikaela winches from the high pitched sound.

"Last night at the station, you told the officers your car transformed, enlighten me." Creepy spoke

"Well you know! Those officers were jackasses, besides it was late at night we must of seen in our daze of tiredness, you know, school really does put a lot of stress on you." Alex spoke calmly. As Sam nods in agreement.

"So how did the car come back?" Creep asks.

"No idea." Sam replies.

"Yeah well, I was gonna go and find it but Sam phoned and told me it was back safe and not any damages." Alex pipes up.

"Well obviously the car didn't come back on it's own because that would be crazy." Mikaela spoke as all laughed, until creepy froze.

"So what do you kiddies know about aliens?" Creep asks.

"Oh, you mean like a, a martian? Like what, E.T.?No"Sam snickers.

"It's an urban myth." Mikaela replies.

"Yeah, you know, you watch Sci-Fi movies and all that crap, there are aliens on those type of movies." Alex spoke. Getting the cuffs off her left wrist.

The creepy man growls and gets out a badge.

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-Badge." He spoke bitterly.

"Right." Sam replies staring at the badge.

"Whatever floats your boat." Alex grumbles.

"I'm going to lock you up forever." Creepy growls.

_'Yeah, and good luck calming a very angry Aunt Mary down if that does ever happen pal.' _Alex thought bitterly

"Oh you know what, don't listen to him, he's just pissy because he got to back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said coldly.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially you with daddy's parole coming up." He sneers.

"What? Parole?" Sam asks confuses, but winches as Alex kicks him.

"It's nothing." Mikaela pipes up.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that aint nothing?" Creep said as Alex kicks his seat twice.

"Oh back off you jackass! Your a guy who's chasing aliens! Not a fucking cop!" Alex growls as Mikaela gives her alarmed look. Before looking at Sam.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well they, they weren't all his." Mikaela spoke quietly.

"You stole cars?" Sam asks, receiving another kick.

"Well we couldn't afford a babysitter so he sometimes he had to take me along." Mikaela explained.

"Fair enough, if your dad couldn't afford one. He couldn't afford one." Alex replies. Getting another alarmed look of Mikaela.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it. She's a criminal, criminals are hot." Creepy said.

Alex lost it.

"You should be the one in jail for sexual harassment pal! Thinking you can speak to a girl like that!" Alex growls.

Creep looks at her then back to Mikaela.

"It's be a real shame if your daddy had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life." Creep sneers as the machine started to beep like crazy.

"Someone's in trouble~" Alex sang as they crashed into a red and blue leg.

Alex grins as the car spins and comes to a halt, fingers crushing through the window and lifting the car up from the ground, the roof, creaking and ripping off, the car landing back. Looking up, Alex was blinded for several seconds, watching Optimus chuck the roof somewhere else.

"Oooh, your in the shit now ladies." Alex sneers as Sam leans forward.

"Gentlemen I would like you to meet our friend Optimus Prime." Sam spoke slowly.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus growls.

The rest of the men aiming their guns at him.

"I wouldn't do that." Alex chuckles.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus ordered. Alex grins as the others gather.

Ironhide growls as his cannons rotate, some of the men moving.

"I'll take those!" Jazz growls taking the weapons and crushing them. Alex standing up.

"Pfft, I'm bored." Alex sighs as she chucks the cuffs onto the bonnet.

"How the hell did you break out of those!" Creepy asks.

Alex chuckles and holds a pocket knife.

"A girl always comes prepared." Alex snickers, hopping onto the bonnet. Optimus got down until he was level.

"Hi!"

Optimus smiles as Alex hops onto his shoulder.

"Comfy?"

"Very."

"H-hi there." Creepy squeaks.

"Not so tough now aren't you?" Alex sneers. As she receives a glare.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asks curiously.

"You know...He's got a point...I mean, really. You should be in hysterics. Or cowering, like I was." Alex mutters, receiving another glare.

"Look, there are certain s-seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I, can't communicate with you."

"...What?..." Alex states confused.

Optimus obviously didn't like the answer creepy gave him.

"Get out of the car..."

"What?" Creepy states confused "Quickly or-"

"NOW!"

Alex cringes slightly. She notices another agent, a lot bulkier walking over.

"YOU!" Alex growls as the agent glares.

"Aww sorry princess." He sneers "Did I bruise you?"

"Bruise...Heh." Alex sneers as she hops off Optimus' shoulder. "Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to be a brute to girls."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asks confused.

"It means your a coward." Alex sneers.

He growls, but didn't react in time as Alex gives him a swift kick to the gut. Whilst he is now stunned, Alex does a heel spinning kick to the face, followed by a upper cut then a swift punch to the nose, a cracking sound heard, and lastly a kick to the crotch.

"How..." He wheezed.

"Simple, and two words...Martial. Arts." Alex replies

"I like you kid!" Ironhide spoke highly amused "That was some entertainment, you took out a human twice your size!"

"Erm...Too much?" Alex asks nervously to Optimus who was looking on cautiously, she could of sworn there was a hint of amusement.

"What is sector seven?" Sam asks.

Creep glared, Mikaela getting the badge.

"The Do-Whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge." Mikaela mutters. Alex walking over and looking.

"Simmons huh? How do you know about the aliens and how long have you known?" Alex asks.

"And where did you take my parents!" Sam growls.

"I can't discuss...it." Simmons growls. Alex smirking.

"Say-"

"Alex...Don't try." Optimus mutters amused

"Awww! Spoil sport." Alex pouts.

"Where is sector seven?" Mikaela asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said the wing man.

Alex huffs and taps her foot. Noticing Bumblebee press something and something hitting Simmons on the back of the head, she steps backward quite far and starts to squeal loudly then laugh like a idiot as Simmons and the other men were peed on.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating on the man!" Optimus scolded.

Alex continues to laugh.

"Can't...stop...laughing!"

It soon turns into fits of giggles. Bumblebee making a whirring sound followed by a chirp.

Alex watches the men get handcuffed.

"Take them off." Mikaela ordered to Simmons.

Alex grins then squeals again as Simmons was now only wearing a S-7 singlet and Hawaiian boxers.

"Hey Simmons! Looking good!" Alex cackles. "I'm sure all the older ladies will find it attracting!"

Sam merely shakes his head as Jazz snickers.

Alex perks up.

"Incoming Optimus." Ironhide warns.

Alex watches in glee as Ironhide punches the ground, making a shockwave, causing all tires of the vehicles to burst.

"Autobots, move out." Optimus orders.

Alex watch the others flee.

"Hey Alex!" Sam calls from Optimus' hand "Come on!"

Alex panics and rushes over. Sam pulling her up, all three placed on the shoulder.

"Hold on you three."

Alex gulps slightly as the Autobot leader made a retreat.

_'Agh, I don't think I can hold on any longer.' _Alex thought. As they were under the bridge.

"Uhhh, Alex...Alex!"

She snaps out of it.

"Oh crap!" Alex exclaims as she grabs Sam who was holding Mikaela.

"Sam." Alex whimpers "I can't hold on much longer, not with my left hand damaged."

"Try, try, try!" Sam exclaims in a panic.

"Dammit all! I can't!" Alex whines "Too-"

Alex yelps as she looses her grip, falling with Sam and Mikaela.

"Shit!" Alex cries "Sorry!"

There was a blur of yellow as Bumblebee dove, catching the three teens. Skidding across the pavement. Alex yelps as they were dropped, the sound of helicopters could be heard.

"No!"

Alex gets up, ignoring Sam's protest. Running over as fast as her body can go, she manages to reach.

"No..." She sobs as another cable was fired.

Alex presses herself against his hand.

"Sorry..." She hiccups as more tears rolled down her face "I'm so sorry."

Alex tenses and curls up as much as she can as footsteps could be heard.

"Step away young lady." One of the men in the suits orders.

"N-no." She sobs again "G-go a-away y-you s-s-stupid b-bastard."

Bumblebee didn't like seeing Alex like this, not one bit. Due to the cables, he would of threatened them away.

"No, no, NO!" Alex screams as the men grab her "Let go you son of a fucking bitch! LET THE FUCK GO!"

Bumblebee lets off a angry chirp but couldn't do anything as some chemical was sprayed.

"I-i h-hate y-you!" Alex sobs harder "Y-you s-stupid f-fucking s-selfish b-bastard!"

The man ignored her and carried her away.

"No, no, no, NO! BEE!" Alex cries "Stop it! Your hurting him!"

Her protest was fallen upon deaf ears.

Alex continued to scream, and thrash, kicking and punching several of the agents, letting off a hiccup then a sob as her vision was blurred with tears. More tears as the whines reached her ears.

"B-bastards!" Alex cries and sobs "I-i h-hate y-you a-all!"

"Alex." Sam pleads "Calm down."

Alex sobs as his protest fell on deaf ears, kicking more.

"How strong is this kid!" One of the men grunts.

"Nice going! Not only have you pissed her off you also upset her!" Sam hissed angrily.

**Pffft! I died inside a little writing this, emotionally I might add. **

**I have no comment...**

**Review please...and...um...D:...erm...:3 I will deliver a neatly ribbon wrapped Decepticon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is making a landing folks! Enjoy. **

Alex didn't say a word since they got into the helicopter. Those whines still freshly stamped in her mind.

"Alex?"

Alex turns to her side slightly.

"Is she ok?" A blond girl asks with a thick Australian accent.

"Not really." Sam mutters.

Alex winches as her right knuckle hurt and covered in bruises, turns out she punched one of the agents square on the nose hard, Alex had put up one hell of a fight.

"So. What do they have you for?" The girl asks.

"...Sam bought a car..." Alex spoke quietly.

"Turns out to be Alien, who would of thought." Sam mutters.

"My finger hurts." Alex mutters as she looks at her thumb and ring finger, her eyes widening as they had bandages.

"You broke two fingers Alex." Mikaela mutters "You put up one hell of a fight, it took twelve full grown men to sedate you."

Alex didn't say anything as they started to Descend.

"Hoover Dam!" Alex exclaims disbelief "We're at Hoover Dam!"

Everyone steps out the helicopter. Alex looking around as she has never been here.

They were led to a bridge where Simmons was waiting. Alex looking away slightly.

"Hey son, I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot, would you like anything to eat? Mocha? Hot chocolate? Cookies?"

"First I want my car back, and my parents, and oh- her records." Sam spoke while looking at a surprised Mikaela "Are to be gone. Forever."

"And I will make sure you do it!" Alex snaps. "Or I will personally do it myself!"

"Thanks." Mikaela mutters.

Simmons sighs.

"I'll take you to your car." He mutters.

All walk into the building, being greeted by some military soldiers, most of them staring at Alex's injuries.

"All right, to summarize the situation we're in at the moment; You've all had contact with NBE." Simmons explains.

"...What?..." Alex mutters.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials."

"Wait...No, I'm not gonna ask, my brain will be fried." Alex mutters, getting a snicker off Sam.

"What you're about to see is completely classified. You will NOT breath a word about this to anyone." Simmons explains as all nods.

The doors hiss open. Alex lets out a sound that sounded like a squeak, before hiding behind Sam.

Standing in the middle of the room is a tall robot with claws, sharp teeth and blood red optics.

"Holy shit..." Alex whispers.

_'...The very mech that all Cybertronians fear...' _Alex thought.

"We believe he crashed in the North pole, our gravitation field must of screwed his telemetry. He crashed into the ice probably a few thousands years ago." Simmons motions to people writing things down then to the room. "We shipped him into this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One."

"Well...U-um." Alex stammers "I don't want t-to interrupt...B-but...That's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Sam could hear all the trembles and stammers in Alex's voice. Alex's fear went quickly and changed into annoyance.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Alex asks.

"Who?"

"Sam's car!" Alex hisses angrily "What else you think I'm talking about! WHERE IS HE!"

"Currently confiscated." Simmons replies.

"Then. Unconfiscate. it." Alex hisses venomously.

"We don't know why he's here or-"

"The AllSpark." Sam started.

"The what?"

"The AllSpark, Mr NBE over there, aka Megatron." Sam aimed at Simmons "That's what they call him, followed it to Earth. He wants it to create a new army out of Earth's technology and take over the universe, yep, that is why he's here."

Alex crosses her arms, Both her and Sam exchange glances.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Sam and Alex spoke at the same time.

Simmons sighs.

"Follow me."

Alex was the first one to burst through the door, her eyes widening.

"Whoa!" She gasps "It's huge! I thought it would be smaller!" As Sam and Mikaela stare at it with disbelief.

Alex tilts her head slightly as Sam and Simmons discuss about it's energy.

"If it's that thick to hide energy, what kind of energy are we talking about?" Maggie (Which Alex and the others learned not long ago.) Asks.

"Good questions." Simmons replies, walking into another room.

All follow. Alex looking at the cube again.

The room was heavy duty, in the center is a glass box.

"They have to lock us in here." Simmons explains as Alex shivers.

"Anyone have a mechanical device? Blackberry? Key alarm?" Simmons asks.

Glen (which they also learned at the same time of learning Maggie's name.) Hands over a Nokia. Simmons saying something about Japanese. Alex not paying attention as Megatron's blood red optics plays in her mind then the whines of pain which Bumblebee let off during the bridge incident.

"Alex?" Mikaela asks concerned "You ok?"

Alex's eyes widen.

"You alright kid?" The soldier asks also concerned "You look pale."

"...I'm fine..." Alex mutters.

All watch Simmons press a button, some energy from the AllSpark pulse from the little lazor arm thing and onto the Nokia. All look on disbelief as it shifts and turns, growling and firing missiles and a machine gun. Headbutting the glass. Simmons sighs and presses something, sending a wave to it.

Alex shakily removes her goggles.

The ground and walls start to shake and then the lights flicker. Alex going pale as Simmons takes out a walkie talkie

"What's going on up there Banachek?" Simmons asks.

"_Power's gone out in NBE One hangar" _ Alex tensed as she trembles.

"What!" Simmons growls.

"_The power generator isn't gonna cut it!" _Banachek replies more panicky.

"Well...Shit..." Alex mutters.

"Do you guys have a arms room?" The guy who was concerned for Alex and telling her she was looking pale asks.

There was no word as everyone darts to said room. The light flicker again as the soldiers gather weapons.

"Take me to my car!" Sam exclaims desperate.

"What did I tell you? It's confiscated." Simmons growls.

"Then...UNCONFISCATE IT!" Alex hollers angrily.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons growls angrily.

"You don't know." Sam mutters.

There was tension as the same soldier aims a gun at Simmons.

"Guess what!" Alex beams "I decided to be a naughty girl and...Sector Seven doesn't exist! I hacked into the military records. Sector Seven isn't even listed anywhere. I doubled checked, I looked everywhere. so. That badge is a fake."

All look at Alex with disbelief.

"How?" Sam mutters.

Alex smirks and holds up a small laptop which a scientist had earlier.

"Nice one kid." The soldier smirks "Name's Will Lennox."

"Epps." The other soldier said.

"Your dear ol Uncle."

Alex gasps and pounces on a man in his thirties with dirty blonde hair colour, brown eyes, tan skin tone and wearing th e same uniform as Lennox and Epps.

"Uncle David!"

David smirks.

"Glad to see you safe Alex." He sighs.

"So this is your niece?" Will asks amused.

"Yup."

"I would suggest you take these kids to the car Simmons." A man mutters "I reckon we stand a chance."

"Okay, okay. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro? Hey, that's cool." Simmons rants.

They walk down a hall, once the whines reach Alex's ears. she bolts.

"Alex wait!" Sam calls out.

Alex comes to a skidding halt as the doors open as the whines get louder, some nitrogen oxide leaves the room.

Alex lets out a chocked sob.

**Muahahaha! I leave it here for you all!111! *Bricked* **

**Ahem, sorry about that ^_^ **

**Review please my happy readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 yo! XD kidding, enjoy lovelies. **

**Enjoy and start reading! Just kidding.**

**Seriously, enjoy.**

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Alex hollers "ENOUGH!"

Alex avoids the men who were trying to stop her, Sam and the soldiers telling the people to stop spraying the stuff.

"Jesus." David breathed at seeing Bumblebee.

Alex yelps as she trips, but gets back up quickly.

"Bee?"

Alex lets off a shaky breath of relief as Bumblebee raises his head. Alex couldn't help but rest her forehead against his.

"Are you...okay?" she asks, sitting on her knees as eyes and optics lock on to each other. Alex blushing to realize their faces were close.

Sam and David look as they raise the guns.

"Wait! Stop! He isn't going to hurt her!" Sam yells.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" David hollers

Alex snaps out of the gaze. Bumblebee letting off a angry whine as he brings down his battle mask, aiming his gun.

"Bee?" Alex whispers.

Alex gasps as Bumblebee picks her up quickly, knocking some wind out of her. Alex blushed again as she was pressed against his chest in a protective manner, her cheek pressed against his armor.

"Alex, calm him down!" Sam begs.

"Bee."

No response.

"Bee?"

Once again, nothing. Alex lets out a frustrated sigh as Bumblebee stands up.

"BEE!"

Bumblebee chirps and looks at Alex.

"It's alright." Alex cooed. "Nobody is going to hurt you, it's fine."

Sam could see him relax, but slightly.

"Bumblebee." Alex cooed again as she rests her forehead against his chest. "It's ok."

Alex smiles as Bee lifts her a little higher and nuzzles her gently.

Alex giggles softly as Bumblebee lets off a purr, then a chirp and does the same motion again.

"Bumblebee listen." Sam states "The cube is here, we gotta get to it before the Decepticons do."

Bumblebee adjusts his hand until Alex was in sitting position, still close to his chest.

"You gonna put her down?" David asks highly amused.

There was a click followed by a annoyed chirp. David laughs

"I take that as a no then."

They had reached the room where the cube was waiting, Bumblebee let out another annoyed chirp as he had to put Alex down to touch the cube.

Alex watches in awe as the cube shrinks.

"Wow." She gasps as Bumblebee gives her the cube to hold.

"In my ten years with technology I have never seen something like this." Alex whispers.

"Alex we gotta go." David calls out.

"What's the plan?" Sam asks.

"Well, I say we sneak the cube into Mission City, it's a 22 mile journey from here." Will explains.

"We could use air support also." David states

Alex mutters something to herself as Bumblebee transforms.

"Amazing." David breathed.

"You ok Alex?" Sam asks from the front as Alex sits in the back, holding the cube.

"I'm fine."Alex replies.

They had driven just above 5 miles as Optimus and the other Autobots made a appearance.

"It's Optimus." Sam said looking out the window

Alex grins and looks out the back, her grin fading.

"Shit! Sam! It's the cop car again!" Alex said panicking.

"Shit! Block them, block them!" Sam chants

Alex was amazed that the Autobots could maneuver so swiftly.

Alex winches as the vehicle following the cop car transforms and slices a bus in half.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaims.

Alex gasps as Optimus transforms. Her and Sam look on as the two clash and fall somewhere.

"Oh gosh!" Alex gasps.

"He'll be fine Alex, this is Optimus we're talking about here." Sam replies as Alex nods.

They had now reached Mission City.

Everyone got out of the car, the soldiers talking and running about. Alex looks around and gulps as a f-22 raptor flies lower than she liked. Alex yelps as green smoke went everywhere. Ironhide transforms

"It's Starscream! Take cover!" Ironhide yells.

Alex looks around as Bumblebee transforms. Ironhide was yelling at Bee to do something but Alex couldn't hear.

Starscream sneers as he fires his now charged up gun.

Alex didn't have time to react as the pavement in front of her exploded.

"Am I, dead?" Alex whispers.

Alex gets up to find herself in nothing but darkness.

"Am I really dead?" Alex whispers again.

"You wish Honey."

Alex gasps and turns around to face a man who had the exactly same hair colour, hazelnut eyes and skin colour, a white t-shirt and shorts with brown sandals.

"D-daddy?" Alex stammers in shock.

He smiles

"It's me little mouse." He said chuckling as he fades.

"D-dad wait!" Alex cries "Don't go!"

"I will never leave you again Alex." He whispers "We will meet, I'm coming to find you, she'll never separate us again."

"ALEX!"

Alex wakes up, her vision groggy.

"Thank god your alright!" Sam said relieved.

"Ow, my head!" Alex whines.

"Your lucky, you just got bruises and scratches."

True to his word. Alex looks to see scratch marks.

"S-Sam." Alex stammers "W-where's Bumblebee?"

Sam's smile fades.

"I-I don't know." Sam stammers also.

Alex perks up as there was a chirp.

"Bee?"

Alex felt relieved as he came out from the rubble.

Alex sighs and runs over, her blood draining from her face to see the damages and missing legs.

"Oh gosh!" Alex cries as she runs over.

"Bee." Alex whispers.

Bumblebee lifts his head and lets out a whine.

"Shhh." Alex murmurs "It's ok...Y-your gonna be ok." She whispers as she softly kisses his helm.

Alex lets out a soft growl.

"Oooh that Starscream!" Alex growls angrily "Wait until I get close, I'll hack into the bastard."

Sam gulps slightly.

Bumblebee lifts his hand up and gently wipes a tear away from Alex cheek.

"O-oh gosh." Alex whimpers.

Alex was scared, she didn't know why, before this all happened. Alex would never show her fear to anyone, not even Sam.

"Y-you'll be ok." Alex whispers as Bumblebee lets out a sad whirr then a chirp.

Alex could feel herself tremble a lot, she wouldn't normally tremble this much, but this was different to her. She could hear everyone talk, but it was all a blur to her.

Sam turns to hear a truck, and was relieved to see Mikaela at the wheel.

David runs over to Alex.

"Alex..." David murmurs "It will be alright, come on."

"B-but, I CAN'T!"

"Listen to me! This is serious!" David said sternly as Alex gasps softly "Bumblebee will be fine, Mikaela will take care of him.

Alex nods.

"A-alright." Alex stammers as she looks at Bee before smiling.

"Stay strong!" Alex said as she runs over to Sam and Mikaela.

Alex smiles as she hears a happy chirp.

**This chapter done :3**

**That scene between Alex and her father, was it a dream, or something more? **

**You will find out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh, sorry about the delay, writers block had gotten into my little brain. But it's going slowly.**

**Disclaimer: Dammit all! I don't own anything! Only my characters. **

**Enjoy. **

Alex looks around as the soldiers run about. Not knowing what to do herself. Alex groans and rubs her head, from the corner of her eye she can see Will give Sam a flare.

Shaking her head Alex runs over to the tow truck. Giving Mikaela a cable.

"Thanks."

Alex nods and looks around, rubble lies on the road. Destroyed cars lie in locations all burned to a crisp or on fire.

_'This is insane.' _Alex thought _'How many Decepticons are there anyway? I should of brought my metallic bug to stick on one of the Cons and hack into them' _

Alex sighs and gives another cable to Mikaela.

"Alex."

Alex blinks and looks to Sam who was running over to her.

"I can't do this alone." Sam said breathing hard.

"Do what?" Alex asks confused.

"I have to go to the building with statues, light this flare and give the cube to the guys in the helicopter." Sam explains.

"But Sam...I gotta help Bee and Mikaela."

"Alex...Please." Sam pleads.

Alex's eyes widen, she had seen this before. She remembers her and Sam were playing outside and a thunderstorm had appeared. Sam hid in a shed while Alex hid in a box, she remembers Sam begging her to come into the shed.

"B-but."

"Please."

Alex sighs, the battle of emotions is the one thing she can't bloody win.

"Oh fine." Alex sighs "You win."

Sam's face lit up as he grins.

"Thanks!"

Alex smiles and shakes her head. Her eyes widen when she was picked up. Alex turns quickly to see Bumblebee give her a sad look.

"I'll be fine Bee." Alex said in a reassuring tone.

Bumblebee lets out a sad chirp and nuzzles her gently. Alex giggles softly as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Bumblebee purrs as he puts her down.

"Ready?" Sam asks.

Alex hops off the truck and smirks.

"Definitely, ready when you are."

Sam nods as Ironhide and Ratchet appear before them.

"We will protect you two." Ironhide said.

Both teens nod as they start to run.

"Sam move out of the way!" Alex hollers as the Helicopter appears in front of them.

Sam yelps and moves. Alex almost tripping.

"Keep moving!" Ratchet yells.

"Don't stop."

Both continue to run. Dodging damaged cars and broken window. Alex squeals as Starscream makes a appearance.

"Move!" Alex yells.

Alex shoves Sam out of the way, hitting a car which the girl inside screamed out of rage. Sam hits the floor as the cube lets out a shockwave.

Alex yelps as a vending machine, a Xbox and the girl's wheel come to life.

Alex could see Ironhide and Ratchet fight Starscream.

"Sam...Get to the building." Ironhide said painfully.

Sam and Alex continue their running. Alex felt her blood run cold as Megatron makes a appearance.

"Give me the cube boy!" He roars.

"Shit! Keep going!" Alex hollers.

Both Alex and Sam run through the entrance that led to the building. Both run inside the building.

"...Shit!" Alex gasps.

Alex screams as the window and the wall smash.

"Surprise! I smell you children!" Megatron growls.

"Shit! Keep going!" Sam yells to Alex.

Alex carries on running not far from Sam. Both start to climb the stairs.

"Maggots!"

Both continue up the stairs. Alex yelps as Megatron breaks the floor they just ran on.

Alex and Sam climb the ladder. Sam running ahead with the cube, lighting the flare on the wall. Alex not far behind.

"Keep...Going." Alex gasps as she catches up.

Sam waves the flare as the helicopter arrives. Alex catching up after a five second rest for breath.

"Can you give it!" Alex asks frantic.

"No! Too far!" Sam replies panicking.

Both fall backwards as Starscream destroys the helicopter.

"Shit!" Alex growls.

Alex screams as Megatron breaks through the roof, both going on a statue in the corner.

Alex breathing becomes heavy as her heart pounds in her chest as Megatron climbed onto the roof.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" Megatron growls.

Alex presses her forehead against the statue as Sam grips onto her arm.

"Give me the Allspark boy and you may just live to be my pets." Megatron crooned.

"Ah! Shit!" Alex yelps as she grips tighter.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no." Sam breathed as he tighten his grip on the cube while gripping onto Alex.

Alex looks around to see if any more helicopter were arriving.

"I'll never give you this Allspark!" Sam yells.

Both cringe as a deep chuckle reaches their ears.

"Oh. So unwise." Megatron growls.

"Well...Thanks Sam for being my friend for all these years. I'm glad I got to know you...So...Thank you." Alex said shakily.

"Same to you Alex." Sam whispers.

Alex could see the wrecking ball heading their way. A scream ripped from both of the teens throat as the corner was destroyed. Both twisting the way the statue did as it was smashed up.

Alex closes her eyes shut. Waiting for death...but nothing happened.

Alex opens her eyes and her face lit up straight away.

"Optimus!"

"It's alright, I got you two." Optimus said in a assuring tone.

Alex curls slightly.

"Hold onto the cube." Optimus orders to Sam.

Alex could hear the battlemask go on. She looks up as she goes pale.

"Incoming!" Alex yells as Megatron catches up.

Alex squeals while Sam yelps as Megatron knocks into Optimus. Sending all four to the ground.

"Ow." Alex moans as she gets onto her knees "My ass."

"Disgusting!" Megatron growls as he flicks a guy away.

Alex cringes as he hits the taxi.

"Are you both alright?" Optimus asks concerned.

"We're fine. And you?" Alex replies.

"I'm fine little one."

Alex lets out a breath as her breathing gets short. She grunts and wipes some sweat off her forehead.

"You risked your lives to protect the cube." Optimus murmured.

"No sacrifice." Sam mutters.

"No victory." Both said at the same time.

Sam looks to Alex. He smiles while Alex gives a smirk and a thumbs up.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus explains as Sam nods while Alex nods sadly.

"Both of you, get behind me." Optimus mutters.

Both nod and run towards a hole in the road.

"It's just you and me Megatron." Optimus growls

"No, it's just me Prime." Megatron sneers.

Both winch as the two clash.

"Sam..."

Sam blinks and looks to Alex, who has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Alex?" Sam asks sadly and with concern.

"It's not fair, why should Optimus sacrifice himself." Alex mutters.

Both fall silent.

"Sam...Shove the cube into Megatron's chest instead."

Sam looks to Alex in disbelief.

"B-but Optimus said-"

"I don't care!" Alex hissed "I am not going to watch Optimus sacrifice himself, without him we're screwed and the Decepticons could win. Because a piece of the shard might survive and Megatron might use it to revive his fallen troops and take over earth."

Sam watched Alex take a deep breath after her rant.

"Sam please!" Alex begs "Please don't shove the chest into Optimus. Do it to Megatron instead."

Sam nods.

Alex takes a deep breath and came from the hole. She cringes as Megatron gives a punch to Optimus. Growling. Alex picks up a rock and tosses it at Megatron. Missing his optic by a few inches.

"Who threw that!" He roars.

Alex huffs and wipes her forehead again.

"You!" Megatron hissed.

Alex opens her eyes and glares.

"Yeah! What about me!" Alex snaps.

Alex growls soon her lips twitch into a smirk.

"That dent suits you!" Alex sneers "Shame I didn't get that optic of yours, I gotta get good at my aim."

Megatron growls and dives for Alex. Optimus tripping up the Decepticon lord up.

"Oops, how clumsy of you." Alex cackles.

Megatron growls and grabs Alex before anyone could react. Alex gulps as her courage was washed away with fear.

"Ah...A-about the clumsy part...I was kidding..." Alex stammers before laughing nervously.

_'Nice going idiot! You screwed up badly.' _Alex thought.

"I'll definitely keep you alive...my pet."

Alex expression soon turns to pure horror.

"WHAT!" Alex exclaims in rage "I'm NOT your PET!"

"Oh really?" Megatron murmurs as a claw plays with her hair "I'm afraid that is not a answer."

Alex cringes.

"Uhhh...Sam...SAM!"

Right on cue Sam appears with the cube. Megatron growls and reaches with his free hand.

"Mine! Allspark!" Megatron snarls.

"Sam, put the cube into my chest! Now!" Optimus orders.

Sam runs under Megatron and lifts the cube up. Alex yelps as the grip was loosened. Alex fell onto Optimus' hand and was quickly yanked away.

Alex watches the cube dissolve. She shakes her head and hops back onto the concrete.

_'It's finally over.' _Alex thought.

_'It's all over.' _

**All done! I hope you enjoyed it. We're getting very close to the end of the story folks. I can't tell you how many more chapters there will be. Because I don't know myself. **

**Please review and I'll send Sideswipe in a box with free chocolate to your doorstep XD. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo, hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Here's the next chapter for you all.**

Alex groans softly as she wipes blood off her lip. She was on the verge of collapse. Her whole body ached.

Sam slings her arm over his shoulder to help her keep balance. Optimus crouches down until he was eye level with the two teens

"I owe you my life, both of you, thank you. We are in your debt." Optimus murmurs.

Alex nods softly as Mikaela drives up with the truck. Alex wanted to go over to Bumblebee and collapse on his hand so badly, but her body was too painful to move.

"You ok?" David asks concerned.

"Yeah..." Alex muttered "Just tired."

David nods. Alex could see Jazz limp over before he fell to the floor, sighing.

"Thank Primus it's over." He sighs.

Alex shakes her head and smiles softly.

"Eh, guy standing next to Alex...What's his name?" Jazz mutters.

"David, Jazz." Alex mumbles.

"Right...anyway, I owe you. You saved my life." Jazz muttered.

David laughs softly and crosses his arms.

"Not a problem, I wanted to try out that weapon of mine for a long time."

There was laughter all round as Alex moans in embarrassment.

"What is it with you and weapons." Alex growls.

"Hey! They come in handy!" Both David and Ironhide protest at the same time.

There was more laughter. Alex snickers and shakes her head.

Alex watches Optimus pick a piece of the shard.

"Hey, your right, a shard did survive Alex." Sam mutters.

"Told you." Alex whispered.

"You left me no choice brother." Optimus muttered.

Alex felt startled.

"Seriously, they were related?" Alex asks shocked.

"Unfortunately, they were." Ratchet grumbles.

"Sheesh, that must suck." Alex mumbles.

"Permission to speak sir?" a familiar voice spoke up.

Alex was startled as Sam turns quickly. Alex groans as her body aches.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus replies with a smile after.

"You speak now?" Sam asks brightly as he jerks forward slightly.

"Ooow, you asshole!" Alex growls.

"Sorry Alex." Sam said apologetic tone.

"I wish to stay Sam and Alex." Bee said.

Alex looks to Bumblebee who smiles and winks. She could feel herself blush. But it didn't go unnoticed as Ratchet and Ironhide chuckle.

"Shuddup!" Alex growls as they laugh more.

"Yes." Sam mutters before looking to Alex.

"Why are you looking at me for Sam, my answer is 100% yes." Alex said smirking.

Sam smiles and shakes his head.

Alex sighs as she leans out the window of Jazz's alt form. It's been two weeks since Mission City. David did some excuses about Alex's injuries to his wife.

Shockingly enough she bought it and scolded Alex gently to be careful next time.

Alex smirks to herself. But snorts quietly to see Sam and Mikaela on Bumblebee's hood.

Alex looks to Optimus who was standing behind Ironhide and Ratchet who are parked to the left side. Jazz is parked on the right.

"What is he doing?" Alex mutters.

"Probably letting other Autobots know." Jazz replies through the radio.

"Really?" Alex asks confused. "There are more, I thought it was just you guys."

"Nope." Jazz replies amused "There are more of us out there somewhere, wondering the galaxy."

"Oh."

Alex shakes her head and looks up to the sky.

"I have to admit. That was sneaky of the government to dump the Decepticons body into the sea." Jazz mutters.

"I have to agree." Alex grumbles "Starscream escaped. That cop car hasn't been seen and there might be Decepticons out there we didn't even know about."

"Yep, might as well enjoy the time off we have got." Jazz piped up before snickering.

"What's so funny?" Alex asks in a playful hurt tone

"I feel bad for Bee."

Alex shakes her head.

"So do I, silly Sam, thinking he can do that to Bee." Alex replies highly amused.

Jazz chuckles with amusement.

"Man, David's sparkmate was sure nice yet scary." Jazz piped up.

"Sparkmate?" Alex asks confused.

"Or in human terms 'marriage'."

"Oooh, ok."

Silence.

"...You got a lot to learn about Earth and it's inhabitants..." Alex mutters.

"...Agreed." Jazz mutters "What the frag is 'Paris' anyway?"

"...Paris is the capital city of France."

"Ooh, where that tall thing is."

"You mean the Eiffel Tower Jazz."

"Yeah, that."

Alex lets out a sigh as she looks out the window.

"You guys have got a LOT to learn."

"...Yep..."

Alex groans as she lies on her back. She smiles as the sun hits her face, her whole body warming up.

"Alex! Where are you?" A voice yelled out.

Alex groans and sits up, winching as her body still aches.

"There you are." David said chuckling.

"Anything wrong?" Alex asks confused.

"No, no...Well...Oh fine."

Alex tilts her head.

"Get up, we're going to the new base."

Alex perks up.

"Which one?" Alex asks, hoping the Autobots would be there.

"The one which the military and the Autobots share."

Alex silently cheered as she gets up onto her feet.

"Why are we going there for?" Alex asks confused.

"Well, a new Autobot got Optimus' call and came to earth around about midnight."

"Really!"

David smirks.

"Yep, and I told him all about you." David said before laughing.

Alex's face fell before it turned into a scowl.

"Your not funny!" She growls.

"I'm being serious."

Alex groans and rolls her eyes.

"Let's go. Optimus wants us there as soon as possible."

Alex shakes her head and smiles as she follows David into the house to get to the front.

Alex silently prays that the new Autobot was the cheerful type.

**Horrah, this chapter is done.**

**Sorry it felt short to you. **

**Ha! eat that! I kept Jazz alive! He's just too awesome to kill. **

**Hehe, decided to add a little funny scene between Alex and Jazz. **

**Oh my! A new arrival to earth already? That was fast XD. **

**Review please and you'll get Thundercracker tied up tightly in dark blue ribbon outside your front door and a chocolate store.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all, here's chapter 10, we're close to the end. **

The journey to the new base was quiet. Occasionally David would eye Alex who was looking out the window, her elbow propped next to the window as her hand rests in her cheek.

"Are you asleep or what?"

Alex immediately snaps out of her little trance.

"Hm?"

David snickers and shakes his head. Alex snorts and continues to look out the window.

"We're here Alex. So get your ass out the car."

"Isn't this yours?" Alex asks confused.

"Nope, I borrowed it." David replies amused.

Alex rolls her eyes and gets out the car. She immediately looks around for any signs of Cybertronian.

"What are you doing?" David asks confused.

"Hush! I'm busy!" Alex said looking around.

"Oooh, I know who your trying to find." David said before smirking.

Alex could feel herself blush.

"Sh-Shut up." Alex stammers.

"Heh."

Alex glares and crosses her arms, giving a pout at the same time.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Alex asks confused.

Just as she said that Alex jumps slightly as she was lifted up. She looks down to see a hint of yellow.

"Dammit Bee! Don't do that!" Alex exclaims.

David laughs as Bumblebee places Alex on his shoulder.

"Ah Alex, you should be aware of your surroundings." David said sneering.

Alex huffs and crosses her arms.

"Started the party already?" Will asks highly amused.

"Oh haha. Very funny." Alex replies bitterly.

David snickers and shakes his head.

"I still can't get over the fact your wife took the excuse you gave her." Will said.

"Yeah well, I tried." David said amused.

"What was the excuse anyway?" Bumblebee asks curiously.

"Eeeh...well...It went a bit like this...What I said was Alex was ganged up by some guys from school and she beat the shit out of them."

Will smirks while Alex snickers.

"Well...it was a group of full grown men...but there you go...i think aunt Mary would of freaked out." Alex replies highly amused.

"Bah, at least she cared! Unlike that mother of yours!"

Alex huffs and narrows her eyes slightly.

"Why? Was she that bad?" Will asks.

"Yep, she was a druggie, not to mention a alcoholic. She would spend all the money on herself and not Alex. All the money would go towards drugs. Why. She even stooped low and stole Alex's birthday money." David explains as Alex growls.

"Gee, some role model." Will replies sarcasticly.

"Nah, she is more of a bitch than a role model." Alex replies bitterly.

"If she was here, she would slap you."

"Who would slap who?"

All turn to see Ratchet behind them.

"Ah, Alex's mother would of slapped Alex if Alex ever called her rude names." David replies.

Ratchet frowns slightly.

"Ah! But since I'm older, I can slap her back. But damn! If I ever see her around this area I'll make sure I get a restraining order."

Will shakes his head as David snickers.

"Anyway, my question wasn't answered...where is everyone?"

"Not back from patrol yet." Ratchet replies crossing his arms.

"Really?"

Silence. And nothing but silence, the only thing you probably could hear was a pin drop. It was a eerie silence, which was making Alex very uncomfortable. It didn't help the base was huge.

"Guys...Say something...this silence is creepy." Alex mutters.

All perk up as more engines could be heard.

"...Never mind." Alex sighs.

Alex could see Ratchet move. She tilts her head slightly with confusion as the others turned back to their normal mode.

"Alright Steel, get your aft in the medbay!" Ratchet said while pointing to some doors.

Alex could see a dark grey mech walk over and smirks.

"You haven't changed Ratchet." Steel said highly amused.

"Just get your aft in the medbay!" Ratchet growls.

"Alright! I'm going!"

David snickers while Alex shakes her head as the two walk off.

"gee, he sure does have a funny way to show he cares." Will mutters.

"You have no idea" Ironhide grumbles.

"I heard that!" Ratchet growls.

All laugh as Ratchet huffs and crosses his arms.

"Let's see what vehicle you chose." David said smirking.

Steel looks down and smirks himself.

"Alright."

Alex closes her eyes for a brief moment, there was a whistle and Alex opens her eyes. Her jaw hangs open slightly.

"No way!" David breathed.

"Sweet! A Mercedes CL63 AMG 2007!" Alex squeals.

"Hoo boy, how am I gonna explain THIS one to the wife." David mumbles.

"You did the excuses for my injuries...so think away."

"Your not helping Alex!" David growls.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to say 'oh look, Some guy gave uncle David this sweet looking car.'"

David groans and rubs his head.

"Ah, just like you described her to me." Steel said highly amused.

"Told you." David grumbles.

Alex huffs and crosses her arms.

"Hey...Where is Optimus anyway?" Alex asks confused.

"He wanted to do something...but I forgot." Steel replies turning back.

Alex sighs and rubs her head.

"Well...oh fine..." Alex sighs as Bumblebee puts her down.

"I better go before Sam starts asking questions." Bumblebee piped up as he transforms.

Alex smiles and shakes her head as Bumblebee drives off.

_'I can't wait to see the look on Trent's face when he sees Bumblebee now.' _Alex thought with glee.

Alex frowns as a finger pokes the top of her head gently, she growls and shoos the intruding finger away. Jazz snickers and moves away.

"When is everyone going back to work?" Alex asks.

"A week today." Will replies.

"Ah, fair enough." Alex sighs "I mean. They have been away from their families for a while."

"Alex. Remind me to get milk and eggs later." David said crossing his arms.

"Why?" Alex asks confused.

"Because I just got a text. And if I don't get the things my lovely wife needs. She'll go ballistic on me, and facing the wrath of a angry wife is not fun." David grumbles.

"Oooh, ok."

Silence.

"Why does she need them for?" Alex asks.

"The text didn't say." David replies.

Alex rolls her eyes and crosses her arms as she mutters something that sounded like 'muffins.'

"Oh! I forgot Alex!" David suddenly exclaims loudly. Startling Jazz in the process.

"What?" Alex asks

"Dude! Are you trying to give me a spark attack!"

David looks at Jazz and smiles nervously.

"Whoops, my bad."

Alex sighs and merely shakes her head. She blinks as David shoves a letter in her face. Alex growls and snatches the letter out of his hands.

"What is it?" Alex asks.

Out of the corner of her eye she could See Ironhide and Jazz lean in closer. Looking at the letter with curious.

"Who is it from?" Will asks.

"Dunno." Alex mutters.

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer." Steel pipes up.

"No way man!" Alex exclaims angrily "Bumblebee will not be amused!"

"Open it." David said hopefully.

"No way!" Alex growls "I'm gonna wait until we get home!"

David grin soon fades.

"Awww." David said sighing "Oh well, I tried."

Alex huffs as Ironhide and Jazz snicker in amusement.

**Done! 8D **

**I think I can squeeze one more chapter in. depends. **

**Reviews are love, please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**We're getting close to the end now...I can't believe we've come this far, and it's gone by so quick, it feels like yesterday I started this story.**

**Sorry to all that thought it was Sideswipe. XD sorry to disappoint. But not to worry, Sides will appear soon. I know he's suppose to appear in ROFT, but screw it! Ima bring him into the Autobot force early! **

**Enjoy.**

Alex lies on her bed as she looks at the letter. Her room's walls are painted a light purple with yellow stripes going across. Opposite the door is Alex's bed.

On the right side of the bed, next to the window sits a desk full of technology. On the left is a corner with a TV and sever beanie bags. On the floor is a PlayStation 2 and a Gamecube.

"DAVID!" A female voice hollers from downstairs.

Alex cringes. She could hear panicked footsteps. Alex jumps from fright as her phone goes off. Putting the earpiece in her ear she answers.

"Hello?"

"_Primus she's loud." _

Alex grins and sits up.

"That's the many tales of Aunt Mary, Steel, many many tales."

There was a chuckle from the other end.

"_She probably saw me." _

"I wouldn't be surprised." Alex mumbles before she went confused "Wait. Won't they hear our conversation?"

"_Not really, remember when Ratchet asked for your phone before we left?" _

Alex ponders. Now that Steel mentioned it.

"Yeah."

"_Well he did some modification to it and he did give you a earpiece. Well that earpiece is kinda different than the normals one you buy. Meaning I can speak to you via Comlink." _

"Isn't that where Transformers can talk to each other in private?"

"_Exactly. She won't even suspect I'm talking." _

"Does that mean I can talk to Bumblebee?" Alex asks.

Alex grins as there was a chuckle on the other end.

"_Yes you can. But you'll have to persuade Ratchet though to upgrade it more." _

"Oh I will. I think Ratchet will anyway, in case the Decepticons will pop up at any time. I mean. You probably won't be available."

"_That is true, you have got a point." _

Alex grins before she went confused again.

"Wait...How did you learn to speak English?"

"_...Internet." _

"Ah the internet." Alex sighs.

"_I better go, before Ratchet finds out." _

Alex snickers.

"Sure. Alright."

Alex sighs as the line went dead, taking the ear piece out. Alex rests it on her bedside cabinet.

Once again she jumps from fright as her phone goes off again. Putting her earpiece in her ear once again she answers her phone.

"Hey?"

"_I see that it works then." _

"Sure does." Alex piped up.

"_Just testing out, you don't sound surprised that I'm calling you Alex, anything wrong?" _

"Erm...No. Nothing at all Ratchet! It's your imagination! Yep. Your imagination." Alex said quickly.

"_Don't tell me that blasted Guardian of yours tried it out!" _ Ratchet growls on the other end.

"Erm..."

"_Wait until I get my servos on him!" _

Alex cackles quietly as Ratchet ends the call. Alex shakes her head. Reaching for the letter. Alex opens it.

Taking the letter out. Alex almost drops the letter.

"Wha?"

Alex rubs her eyes to make sure she wasn't tired. Once again she reads the letter.

Alex gets off her bed and goes out her bedroom door. Reading the letter as she goes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" David exclaims in shock "Let me see!"

Alex sighs and hands the letter to David.

"I don't believe it!" David exclaims.

Both exchange glances. Then give each other a warm smile.

"Where's Steel?" Alex asks.

"Your aunt had to go to work today. So she took him."

"I hope Steel is patient."

"So do I."

There was a two minute silence.

"Shame Aunt Mary doesn't know about the Autobots." Alex sighs "I mean. She would be a big help to Ratchet since she knows about human injuries more than Ratchet does."

"That is true." David sighs "But she'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah. When we're gone for hours on end."

"Don't start."

Alex snickers.

"She's quiet." Steel points out as they drive to the base.

"Of course. She is going to tell the others about what the letter said." David mutters.

"What did the letter say anyway?"

"You'll find out."

"Aww come on!"

"Nope."

Steel huffs and continues to drive.

"Horrah, everyone is here!" Alex exclaims with glee.

David sighs. But jumps from fright as Alex darts from the car.

"Jeez. give me a heart attack why don't you!" David growls.

But his anger went on deaf ears to Alex, As she continues to walk casually over.

_'Ok, how am I gonna do this, I could tell them straight away or do some suspense...i don't know.' _Alex thought.

Whilst Alex was in pure bliss of her little own world. She didn't even notice she stood on something.

"Alex..."

Alex snaps out of her thought and looks to David.

"Hm?"

"Off."

"Huh?"

David snickers and shakes his head.

"I said off."

Alex frowns slightly.

"Ah Alex, once again you weren't paying attention."

"What the hell are you talking about! You old Pigeon!" Alex growls.

"Don't start! Mincey Mouse."

"Baboon butt!"

"Slimy toad."

David smirks. His smirk soon goes as Alex grins.

"Don't make me dropkick you!"

David cringes as Alex Laughs.

"Your expression...it's so funny!" Alex said between laughs.

The bickering two didn't even notice several optics were watching them.

"Are they always like this?" Ratchet asks.

Jazz merely shrugs as Ironhide frowns.

"Let's find out."

Alex stops laughing and squeals loudly as she was picked up from whatever she was standing on. David starts to laugh himself.

"Serves you right!"

"No! Down! Dammit! DOWN!"

Alex frowns as there was a chuckle.

"This is not funny Optimus! Down!"

David stops laughing as he was also snatched up.

"Damn you Ironhide!" David growls as Alex laughs again.

"So...funny!...can't stop laughing!"

"Isn't there something your suppose to tell us." Steel said walking over.

Alex soon stops laughing and clears her throat.

"I almost forgot about that."

Silence.

"Good news or the bad news first?"

**Muhahahaha! I'm leaving it right here! **

**Review my fellow readers...Please and thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well...This is it, the final chapter. Gosh it feels like just yesterday I started this story. **

Alex opens one eye to see the confused faces of the bots. Her lips twitch into a smirk.

"You know, I want good news first." Ironhide mutters.

Alex merely shrugs and shakes her head.

"Well, alright then."

Silence.

"Well...i heard that there's gonna be a new recruit starting next week." Alex starts.

"Do you know who it is?" Ratchet asks.

"Now, onto the bad news." David pipes up.

Alex was very tempted to glare at her uncle.

Very tempted.

"...I really hope you can handle a female teenager who's mood can changed quickly." Alex mutters.

Optimus frowns slightly, but Alex didn't notice it. Bumblebee perks up slightly. Which was noticed by a couple of bots.

"You look excited, care to explain?" Steel asks.

"..."

Alex snickers slightly.

"Onto the other bad news."

David snorts and crosses his arms.

"Don't leave them in suspense!"

"...I hope you can handle my moodiness for the couple of weeks...until I get used to the time change."

"Wait...Wait just a fraggin second!" Ironhide exclaims quickly "Your telling us. Your the new recruit."

Alex giggles slightly.

"Good guess."

Alex brings out the letter which she had received yesterday.

"Read and get curious." Alex mumbles.

0o0o

"No!" David growls as he slams the cards on the table "You cheated!"

Alex glares at her uncle. It has been two hours since the news of Alex joining N.E.S.T was told. Both the humans that were on the base got bored very easily and decided to play some cards.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

Alex smirks. David felt a wave of dread wash over him.

"Not my fault your a sore loser." Alex said as she got up.

It took David a few seconds for the information to sink in, growling. David also gets up and quickly pursues the teenager.

"Get back here you brat!" David hollers "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

0o0o

Ratchet looks to Alex, raising a optic ridge of why she was hiding behind his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush!" Alex growls "I'm hiding!"

"From who?"

Alex growls softly as the door hisses. Optimus steps in, his optics scanning the room for something, or maybe someone.

"You two."

Both Autobots look down to David who was looking around the room.

"Have you seen that niece of mine?" David asks hopefully."

"I haven't." Optimus admits "Why?"

"I have a bone to pick with her." David growls.

Alex bit her bottom lip, she couldn't believe her uncle was angry over a card game. Her eyes widen slightly as her jumper was pinched.

"Is this who your looking for?" Ratchet asks amused. Holding a squirming Alex.

"No! You damn traitor!" Alex growls "Damn you!

David grins as Alex was placed onto the floor. Only to be tossed over David's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No! Not fair!" Alex growls as she squirm before starting to whine "Optimus! Help!"

Both bots chuckle as David jogs away with a squirming Alex.

"I won't forget this Ratchet!" Alex hollers down from the hallway "I will get you back big time!"

Ratchet cackles quietly as Alex faint cursing could be heard.

"Was that really necessary Ratchet?" Optimus asks amused.

"The kid has to learn sometime." Ratchet replies.

0o0o

David grins as he continues down the hallway.

"Let go!" Alex growls "Or I will knock a tooth out with my fist!"

"Now, now Alex." David said "No need to be violent."

Alex growls and continues to squirm. David grins, only to feel his shoulder get light.

"Huh?"

"Yay!" Alex cheers "My knight in yellow Armour appears."

"Dammit Bee!" David growls as he looks up to the yellow and black bot.

"Ha!" Alex sneers "Can't do anything about it now can't you!"

"Aww come on." David protests "I wasn't gonna hurt her."

Alex giggles as David frowns.

0o0o

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

Jazz looks to Alex who was hanging upside down.

"Do what your doing at the moment."

"Oh you mean upside down."

"Yeah that."

"Because I can."

"It's making me feel dizzy."

Alex sighs and sits up.

"Calm before the storm." Alex mutters.

"I have to agree with you there." Jazz piped up nodding "Primus knows when Starscream will appear next."

"Still." Alex sighs "It's nice to enjoy the peace."

"Something tells me we won't enjoy peace for long."

Alex looks to Jazz and raises a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks confused.

"Well something is bound to happen." Jazz replies crossing his arms.

"Your probably right." Alex sighs.

"Alex we gotta go!"

Alex turns to David who was running up to her. Steel not far behind in vehicle mode. Panic written on his face.

"Why?"

"Your aunt is not a happy woman!"

Alex hops from the box and jumps into the passenger seat.

"Go! Go! Freaking go!" David exclaims in a panic as he hops into the driver seat.

Wheels screech as Steel drives off. Jazz chuckles as the car drove off.

Life for Alex was going to get very interesting.

**It's done! It's finally done! Thank you all for following this story, I was expecting 30 reviews but I didn't think I would get more than 50, thank you for the reviews, and favorites. **

**See you all in the next story.**


End file.
